Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a terminal including an intelligent agent for providing various functions to the user.
Discussion of the Background
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Again, the terminals can be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal is implemented as a multimedia player having multi-functions, for example, capturing pictures and videos, playing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts.
Moreover, a touch input on a touch screen equipped in a terminal is used as an input method and additionally, a voice input method for recognizing the user's voice and a motion input method for recognizing the user's movement are used. As the voice recognition technique for recognizing the user's natural language develops, application software using natural language processing for answering the user's question and performing an operation according to the user's instruction is provided to a terminal.
Accordingly, the user commands or questions their terminal using their natural voice to obtain desired information and allows the terminal to perform a desired operation. However, since natural language processing of such a terminal does not satisfy the user due to an insufficient recognition rate, the user actually does not use the service often. Further, a terminal's voice recognition rate varies according to the user providing a voice command. In addition, the operations and functions of a terminal operating through a terminal's voice input method are limited.